1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective pole caps for installation onto the top end portions of poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the tops of wooden poles are exposed to the atmosphere, they are subjected to weathering and decay, particularly since cheaper and more readily available but more decay-prone woods such as pine are being employed in recent years for utility poles, instead of the cedar woods which were previously used, and, also, to damage by animals, for example by birds. It has therefore previously been proposed to provide a protective pole cap which can be fitted over the top of a wooden pole to protect the pole top against such harmful effects.
However, these previously proposed protective pole caps have had the disadvantage that they require a person fitting such a pole cap to be positioned in the close vicinity of the top of a pole for installing the pole cap onto the pole top and, then, for securing the pole cap, e.g. by nails, to the top of the pole. Consequently, the installation of these previously-proposed pole caps is time-consuming and labour-intensive, particularly since a second person is usually required to operate a cherry-picker or bucket truck carrying the person installing the caps, and furthermore the person installing and securing the pole caps may, in many cases, be exposed to the risk of electrocution or to other danger.